Avatar All stars competition!
by TheUnseenTheif
Summary: 12 of your favourite from TLA and LOK come together for a camp that will change their lives. The prise? The avatar state! Who doesn't want it! What alliances will be made? Whose hearts will be broken? Who will win!
1. Episode one

**How will all top 12 most loved Avatar characters from The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra survive in a camp for 2 weeks**

**Bold: Character Speaking**

Underline: The action happening will talking

_Italics: In the Confessional _

(Brackets: Moving to another scene)

***: time passing

- Action without dialogue -

Episode 1: Snails versing Benders!

**Tenzin: **WELCOME TO TOTAL AVATAR ALL STARS! I am your host, Tenzin! The oldest AirBender alive. This season will take place all around the world! However the main camp will be in the Western Air Temple! Our competitors will be fighting for the Avatar State for a whole 3 months! Now please Welcome our top 12!  
From The Legend of Korra Series with have:

Bolin, The leader of the Fire Ferrets!

Mako, Rookie police officer in Republic city!

Asami, Owner of Future Industries!

Korra, The Current Avatar!

Lin Beifong, The Chief of Police!

And lastly - Tarrlok! The old Northern water tribe Council man!

Now put your hands together for the original favourite 6 for The Last Airbender! Thanks to modern science, they are all back to their youth age! Please Welcome:

Zuko, The Old Fire Lord!

Toph, The strongest earth bender and the creator of metal bending!

Sokka, The smart and witty Soldier!

Aang, The old avatar!

Katara, The strongest Water Bender!

and your favourite villain, AZULA!

Now please remember, none of contestants know about their children and parents, and Aang and Korra aren't allowed to use the other elements except their main or go into Avatar state. NOW LETS BEGIN!

**Tenzin: **Welcome contestants! This season we have all new challenges and teams! Our First team is called - The Bending Baboons! The contestants on this team are:

Mako  
Azula  
Korra  
Lin  
Tarrlok  
Aang

And our second team, The Strong Snails have the other players.

Bolin  
Toph  
Asami  
Sokka  
Katara  
Zuko

The winner of each challenge gets to spend the night in the Luxury Temple. Complete with gourmet food, comfortable beds, bending training area and an advantage on the other team. You get to spy on them with your high top window! In 30 minutes please all meet me down at the bottom of the temple for our first challenge.

Tenzin air bends and flies off

**Bolin: **Hey there new team! Bolin bends earth into his hand I wonder what our first challenge will be!

**Sokka: **Hopefully something fun, I'm getting really bored.

**Katara: **Oh shut up Sokka, as long as we stick together and work hard we will always have fun!

**Zuko: **Who cares, we have to get going. Maybe there is a prise for whatever team is down there first.

(On the Bending Baboons)

**Aang: **Hey team! You ready to win this!

**Lin: **The only thing you'll be winning is the group challenges, when the teams merge you'll be nothing!

**Tarrlok: **Haha, Think you can win boy? Keep dreaming. Tarrlok pushes Aang to the ground then walks off.

**Mako and Korra: **Sorry about that Helping Aang up They can be, annoying at times.

**Aang: **Haha, its fine. But its Azula we should worry about. What do you say, Secret Alliance? To make sure this team sticks in order.

**Mako: **I don't know, It's a bit early to be making an alliance now.

**Korra: **He has a point Aang. Maybe later, we should get down to the meeting place.

**Azula: ***whispering to herself* hmm, An alliance eh? Not for long... hahahhahaha!

*** 30 minutes later at the bottom of the Eastern Air Temple ***

**Tenzin: **Welcome all! This Challenge is my favourite! The 2 teams have to travel down the dug out cave. It was originally a fire-nation army hideout, it goes pretty deep. When you get to the end, you will find a bit of Space-Earth. All you need is a ball of it, and return to the surface and place their Space-Earth on the scale wins. Good Luck - GO!

-The teams both run into the cave and notice there is a fork in the paths.-

**Lin**: I say we go Right. looks darker down there and when its darker its deeper, so it means the end!

**Azula: **Foolish decision, right is a death trap, left we go!

**Lin: **Right

**Azula: **Left

**Lin:** RIGHT

**Azula: **LE-

**Tarrlok: **WE ARE GOING RIGHT SO DEAL WITH IT!

-The Bending Baboons all go right leaving the Strong Snails at the top to themselves-

**Zuko: **We should go right, if they got it wrong, we just beat them back up, if they got it right, we jump ahead.

**Toph: **Stupid Idea. Lin was right, its deeper on the right side, however both paths meet in the middle, the left path is shorter, come on, lets go.

- Without arguing the team follows Toph and Zuko guided the way with his Fire as a torch, Asami stops and pulls Bolin back -

**Asami: **This team seems like a good team, we will be winning for a while.

**Bolin: **Yeah, I know - lets go ahead so we can finish this challenge, the cave kinda creeps me out...

**Asami: **Wait. My point is, if this team does lose, we are going to have to decide who to vote off, if we vote together...

**Bolin: **I see where you're going...

(On the Bending Baboons)

**Azula**: Come on your slow little losers, we need to reach the end so I can prove metal girl here wrong.

**Aang: **No, we need to pull back, I think they are following us...

**Mako: **Well we need to stop that from happening.

**Korra: **Lin, block the path with earth and create a new one leading off the trail, they will go that way and we will win.

**Azula: **Or you low-lifes could just hurry up...

**Lin: **I'm with crazy girl, we should walk faster.

**Tarrlok: **Lin do as Korra says, she has a good idea.

(On the Strong Snails)

**Katara: **No Sokka, we aren't going back to the top for food!

**Sokka: **But! but!

**Bolin: **Here Sokka, I got a bit of bread left over from this morning. Pabu, pass it over Pabu climbs up Bolin and passes him some food. Here you go

**Sokka: **Thanks! Now my tummy can -

**Toph: **SHUT UP! I can hear the other team, this is where the fork meets up. They think we are following them and blocking the path off. Therefore giving me the idea of this! Toph bends huge wall on the path connecting to the Bending Baboons. There, done.

** A minute or so Later **

**Azula: **I told you! I TOLD YOU! DID I NOT TELL YOU? STUPID METAL GIRL STUPID

**Mako:** Calm down Azula, we can always go down the other way.

**Azula: **Are you stupid! The other team is probably there! They probably are already at the Space-Earth!

**Tarrlok: **You're right... They are! But we don't need to GET the Space-Earth. We only NEED it at the scale...

**Korra: **What are you saying?

**Lin: **We raid the other team when they make it back?

**Azula: **Now THATS an evil idea.

**Aang: **No. Thats mean, the only way we should win is with hard work and hope. If we go now we can still beat them.

**Mako: **I agree with Aang, fair and square.

**Lin: **Grow a backbone, kids. We are raiding them and thats final.

**Mako and Aang: **No

**Tarrlok: **Yes.

**Mako and Aang:** NO!

**Lin: ** THATS IT! Lin shoots metal and wraps the two boys up. Now you 2 will stay here until we win.

**Mako: **Korra! Do something

**Korra: **I can't, they have a point, sorry.

**Tarrlok: **If you help them, you join them.

**Azula: **Lets just go!

(On the Strong Snails)

**Toph: **Bolin

**Bolin: ** Yeah?

**Toph: **Ever bending rock not from earth.

**Bolin: **No..

**Toph: **Good, you take it up to the surface. Use it safely, its fun to bend.

**Asami: **Interesting. How'd they get this down here?

**Katara: **Probably moved it down from a meteor.

**Sokka: **Lets get going. The other team could be on their way down by now...

(On the Bending Baboons - Mako and Aang)

**Mako: **Almost done...

**Aang: **Thanks.

**Mako: **No problem. Teammate Mako smiles Done. now use your air bending to blow the metal bars off us.

(On the Bending Baboons - Azula, Lin, Tarrlok and Korra)

**Lin: **I can here them. Hide.

**Tarrlok: **Ok, Lin you trap them, Korra and Azula you get the Rock and I'll take it to the top.

**Azula, Lin and Korra: **Ok.

** The Strong Snails make it to the top of the fork **

**Sokka: **just up here! Bolin Run!

**Lin: **Not so fast. Lin jumps infront of the Strong Snails Hand it over Bolin! Lin traps Bolin in earth

**Sokka:** Bolin! You're an earth bender get out of it!

**Bolin: **I can't! It's too strong!

**Toph: **Oh shut up Toph takes down the trap and the team runs.

**Azula:** Keep dreaming! Azula jumps down and shoots fire right in front of Bolin. Now Korra!

**Korra: **HEE YAH! Korra blasts Bolin with water and grabs the rock.

**Katara: **Guys go! I'll take on Lin!

**Asami: **I got your back!

**Korra: **Here Tarrlok! Korra throws rock to Tarrlok

**Toph: **Not so fast! Toph shoots a bolder at Korra and Tarrlok

**Mako: **Whats Happening here!?

**Korra: **Help me Mako!

**Tarrlok: **Take this Aang! Tarrlok throws rock to Aang

**Toph: **Aang! Toph Lifts bolder in the air.

**Aang: **Take it Toph Aang throws rock to Toph You should of won this fair and square. We shouldn't of cheated...

**Azula, Lin, Tarrlok and Korra: **NO! AANG DON'T!

**Toph: **Thanks?

**Sokka and Bolin: **Come on Toph just out here!

**Tarrlok: **No... YOU DON'T Tarrlok grabs Toph's foot.

**Toph: **Get... OFF ME! Using her foot Toph collapses rocks onto Tarrlok haha! Sucker! Toph runs out of the cave and throws the rock on the scale

**Tenzin: **Congratulations Team Snail! You win the First challenge! Sorry to the Baboons, but someone is going home tonight!

*** 1 Hour later ***

**Mako: **I know we haven't agreed to an alliance yet, but we still should vote together, so we are safe.

**Korra: **I don't know... this is the first vote...

**Aang: **I say Azula. She is a threat, her anger is out of control - she could attack the whole team!

**Mako: **Tarrlok seems on the edge to me, he is a blood bender...

**Korra: **But he hasn't used his blood bending yet, i think he doesn't do it any more. I say Lin.

**Mako: **Lin is a good leader who can keep her head straight on.

**Korra: **Exactly! She is a leader! After the teams merge, we could all lose to her!

**Mako: **Korra we need to vote together or Aang gets the boot!

**Korra: **Maybe he should... After all, we lost because of him..

**Aang: **I know we did, and i'm sorry. All I know is that Azula, Lin and Tarrlok are voting for me, and if we all vote for the same person, it will be a tie breaker.. Then that will be fair.

**Korra: **Fine

**Mako: **So its a Deal! The three shake hands and walk off

**Tenzin: **Today I did't have a chance to tour the whole island, so I will tell you now. There is a confessional over there and that is also where you vote. Also there are 4 hidden invisibility stones with an element marked on them. If you get one, you are safe. However, they are VERY VERY hard to find! Now - go an vote!

_**Korra: **As much as I want Aang gone, here goes..._

_**Tarrlok: **Goodbye mr. fair guy..._

_**Lin: **No way are you seeing my vote, i'm not being predictable!_

_**Azula: **Aang is out! _

_**Mako: **Sorry Tarrlok..._

_**Aang: **As we agreed, we vote for Azula!_

**Tenzin: **Wow... the results ended in a very very tight clash! A tie!

**Aang and Mako: **Thank god...

**Tenzin: **A 3 way tie!

**Everyone: **What!

**Tenzin: **Yep! Korra, Mako and Lin! your safe! Now for a More shocking Twist! The tiebreaker is determined by the opposite team! The Strong Snails will all chose who to keep safe. The person with the least amount of saves, stays in the game. The Snails are now one by one entering the confessional.

_**Bolin: **I'd have to say Tarrlok - that is guy is strong and I could use an Alliance member once the one with me and Asami dismantle. Haha._

_**Asami: **Azula, Girl has strength. Tarrlok creeps me out and aang threw the game for his team, not a good player..._

_**Katara: **Of course i'm choosing Aang, he is my boyfriend. Even though we haven't talked the whole time we were here..._

_**Sokka: **Aang for sure! He helped us win! _

_**Toph: **Definetly Twinkletoes, he could of easily won with just one swipe of air! But he didn't, he plays legit!_

_**Zuko: **It says I can only pick Azula or Tarrlok! Why! ugh... _

**Tenzin: **The votes are in! Aang, you got a total of 3 votes... so your safe! Azula and Tarrlok. One of you go home tonight. Catch the Bison of Losers... and never come back! With a total of 2 votes to save them... TARRLOK!

**Azula: **What!

**Tarrlok: **Yes! Sucked in crazy girl!

**Tenzin: **STOP I WASN'T DONE! Tarrlok, is going home tonight!

**Azula: **Haha! Sucked in Blood bender!

**Tarrlok: **What! WHAT! HOW! HOW'D I EVEN GET IN THE TIE BREAKER I'M MY TEAMS GREATEST ASSET!

**Tenzin: **Or your not! bye bye Tarrlok! hahah! Now. The Snails have the Luxury temple, and the Baboons get the, not so luxury temple... Well - Good night, if you want to make late night Confessionals, now is your chance!

_**Bolin: **With Tarrlok gone I will need another ally. Asami wont last long, all she has is her stupid glove thing. _

_**Asami: **If Bolin thought I didn't hear that, he is thicker than the earth he bends. He might be playing me, but i'm playing him..._

_**Mako: **With Tarrlok gone I can work on my plan to get rid of Azula and Lin. Then Aang can go. By then the teams should of merged, and i'll be working off the others, one by one.. HAHAHA_

_**Lin: **This game will be easy, I just need a voting ally. Those 3 kids will be hard to work, so maybe that crazy one..._

_**Katara: **Thank God I wasn't eliminated first.. I just hope Aang stays safe, if he throws another challenge like that again, he will be booted for sure!_

_**Toph: **Thanks Aang for throwing that game. But if you do it again - I will come for you - I need to eliminate Asami, she is holding the team back!_

_**Azula: **4 hidden stone eh? Looks like i'll be in this game longer than I thought_

**Tenzin (in the recording room): **Tension rises between everyone! But will they last tomorrow's challenge? Who will be eliminated next? And who will survive the challenges to come! On TOTAL AVATAR ALL STARS


	2. Episode 2

**Bold: Character Speaking**

Underline: The action happening will talking

_Italics: In the Confessional_

(Brackets: Moving to another scene)

***: time passing

- Action without dialogue -

* * *

**Tenzin: **Last time on Avatar All stars!

We welcomed the 12 contestants to the Eastern Air Temple with the 2 teams, The Bending Baboons and the Strong Snails. Aang felt the challenge was being unfairly turned by his team, so he threw the game resulting in the Snails winning! Somehow, he wasn't eliminated, as it was a 3 way tie between Aang, Azula and Tarrlok. In the end, Tarrlok got the boot leaving it be 5 to 6 on AVATAR ALL STARS!

This episode on Avatar All stars we will finally get the bending started! As we take a tag team race around the Temples! Who will win? Who will lose? Who won't make it? Find out now!

_**Bolin: **So Asami think's i'm in an Alliance with her... So not happening. Toph seems pretty strong and with Tarrlok gone I need an ally on the other team. Mako wouldn't do it, no matter how close of a brothers we are, and Korra would go with Mako. Lin is a solo act and Aang is always peace and stuff... Azula it is._

**Toph: **Last night was a great night! I dreamt of home...

**Zuko: **For you, dreaming about home is pleasant...

**Sokka: **Aah come on Zuko! don't stay down man!

**Asami: **yeah, after all we did win last night!

**Sokka: **Hey, where is Katara?

**Asami: **She has been at the window all morning, looking into the Baboons temple.

**Sokka: **Oh my god, if she keeps going on with how much she misses Aang I'm going to lose it!

(On the Bending Baboons)

**Azula: **UGH! This food tastes like Mothers... Azula sets fire to her bread I... HATE THIS PLACE! Listen up you maggots! We better win next challenge or I'm coming for you! Azula points at Aang

_**Korra: **Ugh! we should've kept Tarrlok, he managed to keep Azula under control! _

_**Mako: **Korra is alittle pissed about Tarrlok, but she will get over it soon._

**Aang: **Azula calm down. We are down one person, so we need to stick together!

**Mako: **Aang is right!

**Korra: **Yeah, but that was easier with Tarrlok

**Mako: **Korra please calm down!

- Korra leaves the room and mako follows after her, soon then followed by Aang. Lin enters the room and sits down -

**Lin: **Listen here Azula, you and me, we are the last people on this team with a brain, so I say we should make an Alliance!

**Azula: **Why should I trust you! It was a 3 way tie last night, meaning You or Tarrlok voted for me, and I don't think it was Tarrlok.

**Lin: **Do you want to win or not?

**Azula: **Fine, but if you find one of those invisibility stones, they come to me! Deal?

**Lin: **Deal.

(On the Strong Snails - Katara at the window)

**Katara: **Sokka! Zuko! Toph! Asami! Bolin! Come here Quick!

- The 5 team mates walk into the room -

**Katara: **I was listening on the Baboons conversation. Lin and Azula made an Alliance...

_**Bolin: **OH COME ON! How will I get my Ally from the other team!_

**Asami: **We should warn the other 3!

**Katara: **I agree.

**Toph, Zuko, Bolin and Sokka: **No!

**Sokka: **If we do that, they will have the advantage over them and over us! And they will attack their own team instead of us.

**Asami: **Exactly!

**Katara: **Wait what! I thought we were warning them cause we are nice people.

**Asami: **Listen Katara, if we want to keep winning, we need to keep them losing, are you with me?

**Katara: **Yes but aang...

**Sokka: **He is on the other team now Katara...

(Over the speakers) **Tenzin: **All Contestants meet me in the southern part of the 3 temple NOW!

*** 10 minutes later ***

**Tenzin: **Good, now your are all here. Welcome to Challenge number 2! The AMAZING RACE! Firstly we have the mountain terrain. Toph verses Lin. The two must race to the top of the mountain using bending and the swirly path provided. Then its the air race, Aang verses Sokka. After that the water fall, Korra and Katara must get the way to the bottom of the Waterfall with the rock platforms and their own bending. Then the 4th race is the Lake Race! Mako verses Bolin. The 5th race is the forest race which is Azula versing Zuko, and lastly, Lin returns to verse Asami in the final lap.

**Lin: **Seems easy enough.

**Sokka: **One problem... I CANT FLY!

**Tenzin: **Don't worry, you will use one of the gliders made by the Mechanist! Also, its not easy enough, each player needs to wear a backpack full of rocks.

**Everyone: **What!

**Tenzin: **I'm not done! The current racer will also have to carry a glass ball with their team Emblem on it. Passing it on to the next competitor. If it breaks, you have to return to the start for another! It must be brought back without a SINGLE CRACK

**Everyone: **Oh come on!

*** 5 minutes later *** - Everyone is their positions -

**Tenzin: **BEGIN!

- Toph and Lin run off. Lin carries the glass ball with her metal whip and Toph runs after her around the track with Lin in the lead -

**Lin: **Sorry little girl! Lin bends earth to make rocks fall down from the mountain side Im winning this one!

**Toph: **LITTLE! LITTLE? UGH! Toph bended a raised platform of earth and raised it on top of the mountainside , jumping on the rest of the path. She was in the Lead but Lin didn't Notice Not so little anymore! HAHAH Toph started bending the rocks inside her back pack so it wouldn't weigh her down Does seem easy enough!

- Toph runs up to the top and passes the Glass ball to Sokka -

**Sokka: **Its ok Sokka, you can do this. Aang can do this, so why can't you! Just hold onto the handles and...

**Aang: **You're talking to yourself?

**Sokka: **Yeah, I'm nervous, why do you care?

**Aang: **No reason...

**Sokka: **Ok Sokka! You can do this! Just get a run up!

**Aang: **You're still talking to yourself.

**Sokka: **Why do you care!

**Aang: **Stalling!

- As Aang said these words Lin threw the ball to him and he took off. -

**Lin: **How'd you get here so fast!

**Toph: **I walked Toph Smiled

**Sokka: **You can do this! Just move forward and...

**Toph**: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Toph bends the ground beneath Sokka's feat and throws him off the mountain That should help!

**Sokka: **AAAH! AAAAH!

**Aang: **Hey Sokka!

**Sokka: **Yeah?

**Aang: **AIR SWIPE! Aang jumped off his glider and pushed Sokka's off guard with air while he grabbed back his Glider WOOHOO

**Sokka: **Aang what the HELL! Sokka Threw his Boomarang up at him

**Aang: **Missed me! The boomarang returned and hit aang in the head, knocking him off his Glider OOF!

- Aang landed on the ground and passed the Glass ball to Korra -

**Sokka: **From First place to last!

**Aang: **Hey Katara..

**Katara: **Hey Aang...

**Aang: **Been awhile...

- Aang and Katara Lean in for a kiss when Sokka lands and throws the ball to Katara -

**Sokka: **GO GO GO!

- Katara runs down after Korra and almost catches up. Jumping from rock to rock was hard for Katara but Korra did it with ease -

**Korra: **A little slow there Katara...

**Katara: **Slow? Slow! Oh you did not just call me slow! Katara dives down into the water fall, over taking Korra Slow? HAHAH!

- Katara passed the ball to Bolin and Bolin runs off. He bends earth up to make a bridge and runs across. Soon later Korra ran down and passed the ball to Mako Who used his fire as a jet and propelled across the water -

**Bolin: ** Oh brother!

**Mako: **Taste my Flames! Mako sent a blast of fire knocking Bolin off the bridge HAHA! Last again Brother!

- Bolin was knocked furiously into the water and dropped the Glass ball almost hitting the Earth Bridge. Bolin quickly bended the earth bridge under water so the glass landed safely. He got hold of the ball and raised the bridge again, chasing after Mako -

**Bolin: **MAKO!

**Mako: **Keep dreaming brother Mako lands and passes the ball to Azula Good luck

**Azula: **I don't need your luck!

**Bolin: **Here Zuko! Bolin just catches up and passes the ball to Zuko

**Azula: **Hmm, looks like Zuzu is catching on... TASTE MY FLAMES ZUKO! Azula shoots jets of fire at zuko, and zuko keeps dodging them

**Zuko: **Stop! You'll burn down the forest!

**Azula: **Aah Zu zu! So silly. It won't burn, it will MELT! JUST LIKE I WILL MELT YOU!

- Zuko throws the ball in the air as Azula shoots lightning at him, redirects it into the sky then goes to catch the ball but misses, he picks it up from the grass without checking for cracks and runs ahead of Azula -

**Azula: **NO NO NO!

- Azula chased after him only to be stopped by Lin -

**Lin: **Are you going to hand it over or what! They are ahead!

- Azula growls and passes to the ball to Lin. She has to run the last run around the Temple, Asami was still ahead of her, so she used her earth bending to shoot her through the skies -

**Lin: **Silly girl, think you can beat me?

**Asami: **I don't think, I know.

- Asami jumped ahead flipped land with one hand and keep doing epic parkour around the Terrain -

**Lin: **STOP! Lin brought down a bunch of rocks from the mountain sides Take that Asami!

- Asami was knocked over but quickly stabled herself. Lin took over and was in the lead -

**Asami: **BOLIN! Asami and Lin were close to the end that the rest of the contestants were waiting for them at the finish line BOLIN! GIVE ME A BOOST!

- Bolin brought a stump up of earth propelling Asami through the air, past Lin, Past the Finish line and placed her ball on the scale. Lin slowly follow placing her Ball next to hers -

**Lin: **Losing again...

**Tenzin: **AHEM! I say who loses! The loser is the SNAILS!

**Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Asami, Bolin and Katara: **WHAT!

**Tenzin: **Yeah... Its cracked. I told you It must be brought back without a SINGLE CRACK! And the snails has a crack! There fore the Baboons Win!

**Lin, Azula, Mako, Korra and Aang: **YEAH!

**Tenzin: **I will see you all at the Voting Temple tonight...

*** An hour later ***

(On the Bending Baboons)

**Lin: **Wow! This Luxury temple is amazing!

**Azula: **Perfect for me...

**Mako: **Guys, look at this The team surrounds Mako They can see and hear everything in the main room... did they spy on us last night?

**Korra: **Oh my... that's so -

**Aang: **UNFAIR!

**Mako: **Well, when you think about it...

**Lin: **We get to spy on them tonight...

**Aang: **True, but still its unfair... This Luxury Temple thing... its sooo

**Mako: **unfair?

**Aang: **Yes! We have luxury while they sit in the crap temple with nothing!

**Korra: **There is a Monkey Lemur resting bay downstairs...

**Aang: **WHO CARES ABOUT UNFAIRNESS! MOMO CAN FINALLY REST IN PEACE Aang runs off

(On the Strong Snails)

**Bolin: **Who should we vote off?

**Katara: **I don't know...

**Toph: **Asami! She was the person who handled it last, she was the one who asked Bolin for that boost, which probably damaged the ball!

**Asami: **It wasn't me! It was Sokka! He was hit by Aang Air attack and he sucks at flying, he probably dropped it or something!

**Sokka: **MonkeyLemur poop! It was Bolin! He was pushed into the lake and lost control of the ball!

**Bolin: **It wasn't me! Katara was the one who dived in the waterfall!

**Katara: **HA! More like Zuko! He was only in the woods with Azula! No one saw what happened there so it must of happened there!

**Zuko: **I say Toph, she was focusing on earth bending more than keeping the ball safe...

**Toph: **THIS IS SO STUPID! I'm OUT

**Sokka: **Me too!

**Katara: **Make that 3

**Zuko: **4...

**Bolin: **Asami we need to talk alone...

**Asami: **We are alone now, tell me anything Ally...

_**Asami: **I heard Bolin in the confessional last night, he needs me more than I need him, so I could just abandon him now..._

_**Bolin: **She thinks I trust her... BAHAHA _

**Bolin: **Everyone will vote for who they think broke the ball, therefore leading in a 6 way tie... I think we should both Vote for Sokka and play it safe...

**Asami: **Agreed...

**Bolin: **Also, we need to take out the other team... Mako and Korra are big threats... I need you to do something to push them apart...

**Asami: **Like what...

**Bolin: **Kiss Mako...

**** An hour Later ****

**Tenzin: **One by one, go into the voting booth and vote for someone to be eliminated...

_**Katara: **Zuko for sure..._

_**Toph: **Asami put us in this position_

_**Sokka: **Bolin..._

_**Zuko: **Toph is a liar and a sabotage pro... She is out..._

_**Asami: **Sokka_

_**Bolin: **Sokka... 1 down 4 to go... HAHAHA_

**Tenzin: **Wow... The votes have been tallied... and this loser is only 1 point ahead! The following people are safe... Katara, Zuko, Toph, and Bolin... The loser is...

**Asami: **How am I in the Final 2!? Bolin! did you vote for me? ugh! this Alliance is over!

**Everyone: **Alliance?

**Tenzin: **Shush! The person riding the Bison of losers is Sokka! I just put you in the bottom 2 for Suspense!

**Asami: **Oh...

**Sokka: **Why am I out! Im the strongest soldier of the Southern water tribe!

**Zuko: **you are, in ages 12 - 16...

**Tenzin: **Wow, SHOCKING! Find out next time who wins, who losers who will be crushed by our SPECIAL GUEST STAR! Find out next time on AVATAR ALL STARS!


	3. Episode Three

**Bold: Character Speaking**

Underline: The action happening will talking

_Italics: In the Confessional_

(Brackets: Moving to another scene)

***: time passing

- Action without dialogue -

* * *

**Tenzin: **Last time on Avatar All stars!

The two teams went head to head in a full race around the whole temple! The Snails won again however with a slight crack in the Snails Glass ball told me otherwise! Although it was Zuko's reckless decision to throw the ball in the air whilst surviving Azula's flames, Sokka got the boot! Asami and Bolin's alliance was exposed when Asami thought she was voted for off by Bolin, not only that but Lin and Azula have formed an Alliance too, planning to take out their team one by one! and with only 10 contestants left, who will survive our SPECIAL GUEST! Who will win, who will lose? Find out now on AVATAR ALL STARS!

**Lin: **Azula, we need to talk.

**Azula: **Whats up scratched cheek?

**Lin: **There is 2 of us on this team and 3 of them. We need one on our side if we want to out vote our team before the merge! So we need to rip those 3 apart!

**Azula: **Meaning?

**Lin: **I need you to Kiss Mako!

**_Azula: _**_She wants me to kiss the little Fire Police boy? meh, his kinda cute_

**_Asami: _**_So last night before the elimination, Bolin asked me to kiss Mako to tear Korra and Mako apart. At first I was like NO WAY then I was like, its for the win! For the team!_

(On the Baboons - Mako Korra and Aang)

**Mako: **Korra, Aang listen... I need to tell your something

**Aang: **Oh my God! So you were the one that stole Momo's lotion!

**Mako: **No... Now that we are an alliance we need to trust each other. Last night I was watching the other team - Bolin asked Asami to kiss me to tear us apart

**Korra: **Why would he do that!

**Mako: **Because he is smart

**Aang: **So this is like a warning?

**Korra: **Well I've gotten the message, just keep away from Asami in today's challenge.

**Mako:** I know. Now Tenzin asked us to meet at the Lake for the next Challenge, lets start to head down.

(On the Snails

**Bolin: **Guys we said we were sorry!

**Katara: **Sorry for making an alliance behind our back!

**Toph: **You screwed up big time!

**Zuko: **Now we all know who to vote off next time!

**Asami: **Guys!

**Toph: **Oh look, traitor 2 is back!

**Asami: **Guys! I need to -

**Zuko: **Tell us your sorry? Bolin took care of that!

**Asami: **No! Listen! My company Future industries, its latest model of a speed boat came out today! they delivered it here!

**Toph: **Nice, you can try it out, when your VOTED OFF

**Bolin: **Oh come on! we need to go! To the challenge at the lake!

*** 10 minutes later ***

**Tenzin: **Welcome to your next challenge! Today, we are collecting flags! At the other end of the lake are 10 flags, each with your face on it! Your job is to get your flag back here. You can take other peoples flags as long as its your own teams, be warned, each flag that gets lost under water is a -1 The challenge goes for an hour, the most flags brought back by a team, wins - that is disregarding the - points!

**Toph: **You really think we are babies don't you?

**Lin: **This is a mockery! 1 hours to make it there and back!

**Zuko: **Even though we are benders, a fight between teams wouldn't take an hour!

**Tenzin: **So you think its too easy?

**Everyone: **YES

**Tenzin: **Ok that! Welcome our special guest!

**Zuko: **Special guest! Is it Mai! Please be Mai!

**Toph: **The Bolder!

**Katara: **DAD!

**Tenzin: **Well your close, please welcome...

**Bolin: **Oh hurry up!

**Tenzin: **If I hurry up, I could become AMON-ster...

**Mako: **No... NO NO NO NO NO!

**Tenzin: **Please welcome AMON!

- Amon rises from the water and creates a giant waterfall reaching from the ends of lake hiding the flags behind. -

**Korra: **NO! Korra shoots wave of water at Amon, Amon rips it in two inches from his mask Take away your blood bending what are you!

**Katara:** Relax Korra, its not a full moon.

**Bolin: **Amon doesn't need the full moon Katara...

**Tenzin: **Well then... GO FORTH and retrieve the flags!

(Teams huddle up - On the Baboons)

**Lin: **Azula, distract, Korra, go under the water and once your on the other side bring down his waterfall, Mako distract with Azula, teach her your lightning thing whilst being blood bended and me and Aang will go and grab the flags.

**Korra: **Sounds good

**Azula: **Perfect... HAHAHAHAHA!

**Aang: **Are you ok Azula?

(On the snails)

**Asami: **Trust me! Just let Katara blood bend him down!

**Katara: **I said I would never blood bend again!

**Zuko: **Plus it would help the other team dummy!

**Bolin: **Me and toph can just throw rocks at him!

**Toph: **Toph punches Bolin in the stomach No... thats a stupid Idea...

**Katara: **Just go and attack...

*** 1 minutes later ***

**Azula: **So Mako, is THIS How you do it! Pretending to faint into Mako's arms am I doing it right?

**Mako: **Get off me! All you need to do is charge your lightning before hand then unleash it!

**Azula: **Like this? Falling into Mako's arms again. However this time letting her fall to the ground.

**Aang:** TAKE MY AIR SWIPE! Aang slams his staff on the ground trying to push Amon off his ice plate, but misses.

**Amon: **Foolish boy Raising an arm Amon held Aang back and lied on the floor 

**Katara: **NOT MY BOYFRIEND! Shooting a huge ball of water at Amon, getting hit and almost falling into the water Aang! Are you ok?

**Aang: **Never better, thats for saving me... Katara and aang lean into kiss when Lin appears 

**Lin: **Hey air brain, your on!

**Zuko: **Katara stop helping the enemy!

- Whilst korra is swimming underwater Amon notices it and blood bends her out of the water -

**Amon: **Korra... I thought you would know better than to underestimate me...

**Mako: **Get off her! Shooting lighting at Amon. 

- Amon quickly redirects the lighting to Zuko who Redirects it to Azula who jumps out of the way as the lightning hits a tree. -

**Amon: **I found out how to redirect lightning Fire boy... hit me with your best shot!

**Bolin: **Now Toph!

- The 2 earth benders rise a giant boulder as it splashes in the water. They create an opening and dive inside the giant earth rock. Katara starts to push it past with water bending. Amon noticing he cant Blood bends his way out of it, water bends the boulder back to shore smashing it open. Mako and Azula start shooting Amon with fire and Lightning as he desperately tries to dodge -

**Korra: **Finally! Korra arrives on the other side of the water fall and water bends it down Suck it Amon! She quickly pushes herself to the flags when Amon sends a huge wave back

**Amon: **No no no KORRA - YOU SUCK IT

**Zuko: **Toph, hold my hand.

**Toph: **Why?

**Zuko: **Trust me..

-Toph starts to blush and grabs Zuko's hand Tightly. He fire jets his way up and above the lake. -

**Zuko: **When I let go, land on the earth, not the water, grab a flag and catapult yourself back, ok?

**Toph: **You got it!

**Tenzin: **And Toph is the first one to shore! grabbing Her flag and someone else's... Asami's But she isn't taking it back she throws it in the water!

**Amon: **Someone got past me? NO! Amon water bends a giant Dragon head and dives it to the shore knocking everyone back No one gets past me...

**Tenzin: **And Toph makes it back!

**Asami: **Toph what the hell!

**Toph: **Its what you get for making an Alliance behind our back!

**Mako: **Azula Attack his right side I'll do his left

- Azula obeyed and Amon dived into the water for protection, meanwhile, Aang flew over carrying Lin and Korra -

**Tenzin: **And Aang, Korra and Lin make it to the other side! The three grab their flags and make it back or will they? It appears that Korra is struggling to swim back! SOMETHING HAS DRAGGED HER UNDERWATER!

**Amon: **Rising from the water I told you, NO ONE GETS PAST ME!

**Korra: **Arising from the Water I lost the flag!

**Tenzin: **And the score is 0 to 1 With 1 flag at the Snails, but one flag lost and 2 flags at the Baboons, but 2 flags lost!

**Asami: **Team! I have an idea!

**Bolin: **It better be good! We're losing!

**Asami: **Amon uses blood bending to get us past, so an inanimate object can get past easily!

**Toph: **We tried that with the Bolder!

**Asami: **Yeah, but thats with Water bending. Future industries boat has a jet! We can easily get past!

**Zuko: **What if he uses water bending?

**Asami: **It has a detachable submarine at the bottom, the top can be like a decoy whilst the sub can make it back to the other side grab the rest of the flags and make it back!

**Toph: **Asami thats genius!

**Katara: **Well we have to hurry, there are 3 flags left and that means 3 points left for us.

**Bolin: **Thanks to Toph! She threw Asami's flag in the water. I know who I'm voting for tonight if we lose!

**Zuko: **Who cares about that now! How long does it take to get your boat here Asami?

**Asami: **20 minutes max...

**Tenzin: **30 minutes left!

**Everyone: **WHAT!

**Amon: **Time flies when your having fun! Muwahah! Still trying to get under water Korra?

- Amon had all the Baboons blood bended on the ground -

**Katara: **Aang! oh no! I have to save him!

**Zuko: **No time! We need you to get the boat up here!

**Bolin:** I'l stay up here and make sure he survives!

**Katara: **Thanks Bolin!

- The Snails run off -

**Bolin: **hmm, winning is an option, but I need Toph gone... hmm... Bolin kicks Toph's flag into the lake Woops... hahahaha

**Mako: **Finally I'm free! AAH! Mako shoots lightning at Amon who lets everyone free to redirect it back to Mako. Mako redirected it back to Amon and so forth If he stops redirecting, he dies, now is your chance!

- The baboons all run off, Korra goes underwater, Lin goes with Aang and Azula fire jets across the water -

**Tenzin: **And the last 2 flags of the Baboons have been captured! What is happening! Toph's flag seems to have disappeared! Leaving the final score of -2 to 3! 10 minutes to go!

**Asami: **Bolin! Help us wheel this boat in!

**Bolin: **Hey your back! Amon took our flag!

**Toph: **WHAT!

**Katara: **Oh no...

**Asami: **I'll take the top, Toph you go into the sub, Katara, Bolin and Zuko stay up here and try to put the Baboons flags into the water, It will give us an advantage! GO

**Amon: **How cute! A boat!

- Amon water bends a wave up pushing Asami's boat facedown on the shore however, toph's sub is under water. She notices a shiny object... But keeps going. Aang, Katara, Lin, Korra, Zuko, Azula, Bolin and Mako are having an All out war! -

**Tenzin: **Toph is at the other side! She has the last 3 flags and is going back to shore!

**Toph: **Here! The flags!

**Tenzin: **And Toph returns the last 3 flags making the score 1 to 3! With 2 minutes left!

**Toph: **Asami, I'm going back in, I think I saw a flag, that will give us 2 points, taking off the minus and adding the other point. That will leave us as a tie.

**Asami: **Toph the air in that thing wont last forever!

**Toph: **I'm going!

- Toph goes underwater and collects the shiny object, she also picks up Her and Asami's Flags desperately making her way back to shore -

**Tenzin: **10 seconds left! 5 4 3 2...

**Toph: **HERE! Toph throws the 2 flags onto the shore

**Tenzin: **And the winner is! THE BABOONS!

**The Snails: **What!

**Zuko: **But the flags! They're here!

**Tenzin: **1 second late!

**Bolin: **Wow Toph! if you didn't throw Asami's flag into the water! We would've one! Good job!

**Toph: **but...But...

*** 2 hours later ***

**Katara: **I'm not going to vote for you Toph...

**Toph: **Good! Then lets vote for Asami or Bolin!

**Katara: **I know they formed the Alliance but they helped a lot! Asami gave us that boat and Bolin save Aang!

**Toph: **I don't recall him saving aang! Think about it, we were 20 minutes behind because ASAMI's SHIP! and ASAMI didn't think about getting ASAMI's boat any earlier! Sabotage!

**Katara: **True...

**_Toph: _**_I will say anything to not get voted off tonight. I can't Not tonight.. Its too early!_

*** 10 minutes later ***

**Tenzin: **The voting booth awaits!

**_Toph: _**_Asami! _

**_Zuko: _**_It's tempting to vote for Asami, but Toph stuffed us up..._

**_Katara: _**_Sorry Asami..._

**_Bolin: _**_Toph_

**_Asami: _**_Toph! She sabotaged the whole team! I think she even threw her flag in the water to make it look like Amon took it!_

**Tenzin: **The votes are in! The people staying safe tonight are... Bolin, Zuko, Katara. In the final 2 we have Toph and Asami... The person going home tonight is...

**Azula: **Just say it!

**Lin: **Come on we don't have all day...

**Everyone else: **Yeah come on!

**Tenzin: **I'm sure the Baboons want to get to their Luxury Temple... So... the loser is... TOPH!

**Asami: **Goodbye sabotage girl!

**Toph: **I'm not going home tonight...

**Bolin: **Yeah, you are! He said so

**Toph: **I'm not... I have the Water Invisibility stone! Found it at the bottom the Lake, thanks for the Sub Astupid...

**Tenzin: **Well, the second person to go home is Asami!

**Asami: **I'm not going home either! I have the Earth Invisibility stone!

**Toph: **Hahaha! silly girl! Where'd you find that?

**Asami: **In the Temple corner!

**Tenzin: **You really think that I hid a completely powerful part of the game, in a temple bedroom...

**Toph: **Sorry Asami... You got one of my knock-offs... I can make 10 of those in 5 seconds!

**Tenzin: **Goodbye Asami! Mako, when Korra gets back tell her who got voted off...

**Lin: **She is only in the bathroom. She can't be long!

**Asami: **Well. Goodbye team... and Mako... Mako... Mako mako mako... Asami saw Korra returning Kiss me! Asami dived onto Mako and started kissing him.

**Korra: **Nice try Asami!

**Mako: **The luxury temple has the Advantage window for a reason, to get advantages! And we heard you and Bolin talking... Silly Asami..

**Aang: **Have a safe Bison of Shame ride!

**Tenzin: **Join us next time! To find out what NEW alliances will be made, Who will cry, who will die? Who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on Avatar All Stars!


End file.
